Burns Pizzeria
by SketchyShade
Summary: Burn The Bear, Gazelle The Chicken, Jude The Fox and Axel The Bunny are all new animatronics in Freddys Pizzeria, except they are half animals so they only have their ears and tails. But there's someone after one of them, who? And why? GazellexBurn JudexAxel some more later
1. Welcome to the World Burn

**Me: Yo guys I'm going to write a new fanfiction!**

 **Axel: What's this one about?**

 **Me: It's a crossover between FNAF and Inazuma Eleven!**

 **Axel: Hm, wonder how this will play out**

 **Me: It will hopefully be good**

 **Axel: The Authoress owns nothing, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"Yes! The orb and Body are finally complete!"

"Well done sir!"

"Thank you! This will definitely bring joy to the children!"

"I'm sure it will sir!"

"Okay, now give me the orb"

"The yellow one sir?"

"Yes, thank you now let's open the heart panel"

"There you go sir"

"Thank you, now here we go, okay close the panel and..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Um, sir?"

"SH!"

...

"...ugh..."

"Gasp! Sir!

"Quiet!"

Yellow glowing eyes looked around the white room weakly, they saw a lot of humans with lab coats

"Where...Am...I?" said the creature getting used to the feeling of talking, as he felt the vibrations in his throat

"IT IS ALIVE!"

"..."

"Sorry, I had to, anyway hello there my name is Frank Fazbear, nice to meet you"

"Nice... to meet... you too"

"Go get some clothes for him Sophie!"

"Of course sir"

'The female human has left' thought the creature

"Well let's help you sit up"

They all put the creature in a sitting position, the creature wanted to 'walk' around but when he got off the lab table he immediately fell to the floor pathetically

"Oh silly robot, you weren't suppose to walk yet, you're still in a weak condition, you just woke up after all"

"Robot?"

"Yes, you're a robot, we created you to be half human half animal, you have the DNA of a brown bear, along with the ears and tail of one"

The 'bear' looked at himself and saw the human was right, Frank helped the robot to the table again

"Your work name will be Freddy Fazbear, your name out of work hours is Burn"

'Burn' looked at Frank Fazbear then said

"Are we related?"

Frank looked at Burn for a while before chuckling

"No, but because you're the first robot we have created you have been made in my honour"

"Oh"

"I'm back sir, here are his work clothes, casual clothes and pajamas"

"Thank you Sophie, the casual ones will do"

Sophie handed over the casual clothes, then looked at Burn, who put on his clothes which consisted of a red tank top with a flame, brown shorts and red and white striped shoes

"Hello Burn, I'm Sophie, Mr Fazbear's assistant, nice to meet you" she said after Burn finished getting dressed

"Hello Sophie, I'm Burn, Mr Fazbear's first robot, nice to meet you too"

Sophie laughed at that, the silly robot didn't know he wasn't suppose to literally say he was a robot to everyone he met

"Burn it's nice to hear that but when you meet and greet others, you won't say that, just say 'Nice to meet you' or if they said it first you add a too at the end okay?"

Burn looked at Sophie for a while thinking about what she just said

"But you said what you were..."

"Well yes because you didn't know what I worked as"

"But what if someone doesn't know what I am..."

"Trust me, they'll know"

Burn's bear ears went down in confusion, then looked around the room only to spot something interesting, 3 glowing orbs, a red one, a white one and a light blue one

"What are those?"

The scientist looked at where Burn was pointing and smiled

"Those are your 'hearts' it's what keep you guys alive, gives you your personalities, able to feel emotions and other things like able to use super powers but we'll talk about that later, you have a yellow one inside of you, which is why your eyes are yellow"

"So there are more robots?"

"Well there is one that is close to being complete named Jude, his work name is Foxy and he will have the red orb"

"Fox?"

"Yes Jude will have Fox DNA, abilities and the obvious one ears and a tail of a fox, but that's enough questions, let's go see your bedroom"

 **~Hm, what will the room look like?~**

Burn's bedroom was empty, it had a simple bed with white sheets in the corner of the room, white floors, white walls and a white door

"There is a lot of... white"

"Well we didn't know what colour you wanted or what you wanted your room to look like, so we waited until you were awake"

"I would like red walls a brown floor, the bed sheets to also be red, a clock, a cherry wood desk, a chair, paper, books, a microphone, a cherry wood closet, a picture of the sunset and ocean, a cherry wood door, an alarm clock on a small table next to my bed and a T.V in front of the bed"

"Wow.. you already know what you want?"

"... It's weird... I don't even know what half the stuff I said are"

"Hm, it's probably your orb telling you its desires, interesting"

Later they got everything Burn asked for and Burn said his 'thank yous' to everyone that helped

"I believe you are the type of person who likes to get straight to the point"

Burn smirked at Frank flashing his fangs

"And I believe you might be right"

"You are becoming more human by the second..."

"What?"

"Nothing anyway Burn how about we-"

"SIR SIR!"

Frank scowled at the interruption but remained calm

"Yes Sophie, what is it?"

"Jude 'pant' 'pant' he"

Sophie looked up to face Frank

"He's complete"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: First chapter complete!**

 **Burn: Well looks like I'm the leader of this team, so you have to listen to whatever I say Gazelle**

 **Gazelle: Yeah right! It never said you're the leader!**

 **Axel: Actually, in the original FNAF, Freddy Fazbear is in fact the leader**

 **Gazelle: Not helping Axel!**

 **Burn: HA! IN YOUR FACE!**

 **Jude: Honestly you're all acting like children**

 **Me: Burn hurt Axel's feelings earlier (Lies)**

 **Jude: WHAT?! BURN!**

 **Burn: AH HELP ME!**

 **Axel & Gazelle: ?**

 **Me: Please review minna, I'd love to hear some tips so i can write even better than before! SEE YA XD**

 **IE & FNAF Cast: Goodbye!**


	2. Welcome to the World Jude

**Me: Yo MINNA HOW ARE YOU?!**

 **Axel the Bunny: You don't have to shout, our ears are sensitive**

 **Jude the Fox: (Gives me a glare behind Axel saying 'Do it or else')**

 **Me: (Scared) O-okay I'll try and be quiet**

 **Axel the Bunny: Thank you!**

 **Me: (mutters) Why is Jude so overprotective of you...**

 **Axel the Bunny: Huh?(Cutely tilting his head)**

 **Me: KYAAAAA!**

 **Jude the Fox: Guess I have to do it... The Authoress owns nothing, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **~Beginning~**

Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe in

Breathe out

That's what he kept doing, it fascinated him, it was strange, the feeling of breathing, he hadn't opened his eyes yet, but his hearing allowed him to know what was going on around him

"What should we do sir?"

"Hm, he doesn't seem to want to wake up..."

Suddenly he could feel his ear and tail being tugged, which caused him to jump and bare his fangs at... actually, he wasn't sure what he was looking at, was this a human that the orb inside of him told him about? If so then the description wasn't that far off the mark, they _did_ look like furless monkeys

"Woah! Okay he is awake! Everyone careful with this one, he can be quite violent"

Hearing that he got on all fours and started running towards this Sir everyone kept calling, that was his intention anyway, he fell on the floor pathetically unable to get up, that didn't stop him from thrashing about

"Hey, it's okay it's okay, we're not going to harm you"

The voice of his managed to calm down the confused fox slightly, but was still wary

"See? No weapons, I wouldn't create you just to hurt you"

Jude completely lost his angry glare and looked at the professor in amazement, his ears going upwards with curiosity twitching slightly

The man tried to bring his hand closer to pet the fox, but as he tried to use this action the fox once again went back to baring fangs, growling, claws at the ready and tail thrashing dangerously, his ears went back down to the back of his head to appear more threatening, his small slits were a bonus

The scientist retreated his hand and Jude calmed down again, the man sighed and tried to think of another plan to get the fox to trust him

"You'll need my help, you know that right? You won't be able to get off the floor in that condition"

However the fox stubbornly tried to get up anyway, even Frank was surprised, he wasn't expecting Jude or any of the others to actually be able to get up in the state they were in

Jude didn't say anything but smirked at his obvious victory, that's when Frank got an idea, it seemed this animatronic liked challenges

"Sophie, go get his clothes"

"Of course, sir"

"So, you like being challenged?"

"It's sort of my thing"

Frank was slightly surprised when Jude actually spoke, he wasn't expecting the fox to speak to him this soon after seeing how he reacts around humans

"Well then, try and put on some of these clothes"

Jude turned to face the lady called Sophie who gave him these so called clothes

(It's the clothes Jude wears in the show when at home, I just can't be bothered to type it XD)

At first Jude struggled but managed to put them on, however he then saw strange thing, he automatically scanned them, to find out that they were called goggles, he was suppose to put them over his eyes, and put them over his eyes he did

"Well done Jude, you have succeeded in putting on clothes for the first time on your own"

"Yeah, that's great and all but can you explain what those are and why the white one gives me a weird feeling?"

Frank turned to face the 2 orbs that were left, icy blue and white, he knew what feeling the white orb gave Jude, the two orbs are in a way couples along with the icy blue with yellow, actually he was surprised they worked like that, he didn't expect them to actually feel that particular emotion

"I don't know why, Jude but I'm sure you will figure it out, you _are_ the genius playmaker of this team"

"Team?"

"Well yes, currently there is only one other robot that's working, his name is Burn or while you all work you will call him Freddy Fazbear or just Freddy"

"And what's my name?"

"Foxy, Foxy the Pirate"

"Foxy? Really... Wow you people's creativity is so amazing..." said Jude sarcastically

"Why on bloody earth do we need work names?! OW!"

"LANGUAGE JUDE!"

Jude just rolled his eyes, an action that Frank couldn't see because of the goggles, but was still surprised by the man's strength as he rubbed the top of his head where Frank hit him

"Anyway, the reason you have work names is because you were originally named Foxy, Burn was Freddy etc, these were what you were named before I came with the ideas from my Grandfather, his animatronics never really managed to actually work, but here you are now!"

"So there were other versions of us? Before us?"

The man nodded

"But that's enough of that, let's take you to your room"

 **~And to Jude's room we go!~**

"So I just say what I want and I can have it?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, I want red walls with a black floor, a picture of a pirate ship trying to get past a stormy sea, a treasure chest there, I want the sheets to be black, a closet there, a desk there with a spinning chair, next to my bed I want a small table with an alarm clock and a figure of a pirate ship in a bottle"

Frank sweatdropped at Jude, these orbs really knew what they wanted

"What on earth was that?"

Suddenly Jude grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS I SAYING?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HALF THE STUFF I SAID WAS!"

The man sweatdropped again, Burn had a similar reaction, except it was less erm violent

"It's just your orb telling you what it wants, put me down so we can go check on Burn, and then I want to try something with you two, so follow me"

The fox hesitantly let go of the professor, causing him to fall on the floor

"OW!"

"Ha! Revenge for earlier!" He shouted

Frank just grit his teeth and held his behind, that was definitely painful, the fox rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight

"Geez you could have been a bit more gentle"

"You're talking to the violent one here"

...

"Fair enough"

Jude smirked flashing his sharp fangs

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: So what do you guys think?**

 **Axel the Bunny: I think it was a great story Authoress-chan**

 **Jude the Fox: I guess it was all right, I'm glad you made me the violent one**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Jude the Fox: Because then no-one will dare lay a finger on Axel, also since you made me this strong I can beat the living daylights out of you**

 **Me: ... AXEL PROTECT MEH DX**

 **Jude the Fox: YOU ARE NOT USING AXEL AS A SHEILD!**

 **Axel the Bunny: ?**

 **Me: (Running) Please review minna! I'd love to hear some tips so I can write even better in the future! EEK!**

 **Jude the Fox: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!**

 **Axel the Bunny: (Thinks they're simply playing chase, Oblivious)**

 **Goodbye Everyone!**


	3. Welcome to the World Gazelle

**Me: Okay minna it's Gazelle's turn now**

 **Gazelle: Why of all thing did you make me a chicken...**

 **Me: I really don't know, it's funny I ship you and Burn but not Freddy and Chica...**

 **Gazelle: THEN WHY?!**

 **Me: I Have no idea!**

 **Gazelle: -anime fall-**

 **Me: All characters belong to their rightful owners, so unfortunately I own nothing except my OCs**

 **Gazelle: Enjoy...**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Frank was rehearsing with the two animatronics, they got along well and became fast friends, but he didn't think they would be _this_ against their roles

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M PUTTING UP WITH CHILDREN SCREAMING AND RUNNING AROUND ALL DAY WHILE TALKING TO THEM WITH A PIRATE ACCENT!"

Yeah... Jude was the least likely to listen to Frank

"Jude, listen to me, Burn doesn't like this but you don't hear him complaining"

He said as he started massaging his temple

"Actually Frank, I am complaining but not as loudly as Ju-"

Burn's eyes suddenly glowed and straightened his posture

"I mean Foxy..."

Frank looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 am

"Why do I keep calling you Freddy?!"

"Sigh... Okay guys the time is 7:30 am, Do you know what that means?"

SILENCE

"Um, we get a break?..."

said Foxy hopefully and cluelessly

"No, now is the time the children would come in, which is why you're calling each other by your work names, so you don't need to worry about calling each other by the wrong name, however you don't have a program that can do things for you, like you Foxy, have to entertain the children with your own pirate stories, not what the chip says"

"...Fine..."

Frank smiled but Freddy was still unsure

"But, I don't want to sing in front of everyone, what if I start singing the wrong song? What if I sing the wrong tune? What if I sing the wrong note?! What if I-"

"Woah! calm down Freddy, you have nothing to worry about, when a child asks you to sing a certain song, you can scan their brain and see what song the mean, which then you automatically know, so you're safe"

"Thank god... But I'm still nervous"

"It'll be fine"

"Sir!"

Frank turns to see...

"Ah! Issy! How are you?"

The woman named Issy smiled

"I'm doing fine sir, but you might want to come with us, Gazelle is complete"

"Take me to him"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Gazelle listen to me, you have to let us help you"

"NO!"

Frank sighed rubbing his temple, Gazelle was even more stubborn than Jude when it came to asking for help

"Gazelle, please let us help you..."

"TAKE A HINT I SAID NO!"

'Ugh, this one is going to be sassy...'

"Alright then Gazelle, get up and start walking around"

Gazelle smirked in victory and tried to get up, however he almost gasped in surprise when he realised just how weak his body is

'DON'T GIVE UP DAMN IT CHICA!'

SILENCE

'Wait... Chica? Is that me? I thought I was Gazelle... Whatever I'll worry about that later, MOVE YOU DUMB BODY!'

Gazelle kept struggling to get up but to no avail, he sighed then took one look at Frank who was smirking

'OH IT IS ON MAN! I WILL GET UP! NO ONE SMIRKS AT MY CURRENT FAILURE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!'

Gazelle kept on trying to move and move, his body just wouldn't do a thing, WAIT, was that a twitch? YES

Frank stared sympathetically at Gazelle/Chica, they didn't know that they were an uke, so their physical strength would be visibly weaker, however Gazelle/Chica was the girl tomboy type so his uke strength is stronger than most ukes

"Gazelle please just let us help you..."

"NO I'M GETTING SOMEWHERE OKAY?! UGH MOVE YOU STUPID BODY!"

SILENCE

SILENCE

SILENCE

"... Fine..."

Frank tried not to smile at that, the chicken has finally admitted defeat

They helped him get up, move around and give him some clothes which were a purple hooded long sleeved shirt, with long blue trousers and blue striped white shoes

"So Gazelle ,or Chica at the moment, you're the chicken animatronic who cooks the food at this Pizzeria, you will be the master chef and stay in the kitchen during work hours obviously and please stop pulling your tail feathers..."

Gazelle looked up quickly and took his hand away from his feathers

"I was just wondering why yellow things are sticking out of my body... And can I fly with these?" said Gazelle pointing at his wings which were noticeably small, they went to the side, not down and looked to be too small to actually fly

"Erm... I don't know, but Chica those yellow things are your tail feathers, they're quite big actually, like a peacock but smaller, they only go up to your wings..."

"So, when does this whole showbiz start?"

"When the final animatronic is complete"

"Who is?"

"You can wait and find out later, anyway lets go to your room"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I would like light blue walls with an ocean blue floor, I want my bed sheets to be white, I would like a picture of an ice glacier, the antarctic with maybe a few polar bears, I want a desk with a laptop, a phone, a clock, a small table next to my bed with an alarm clock, a sketchbook on my desk, a dummy so that I can practice my kick boxing on it and I also want a bookshelf with different recipe and mystery books"

"I see, alright I've written everything down, I'll just go get them"

"Thanks..."

"You can look around while I'm gone"

"Cool"

When he left Chica immediately bolted out the door running to what her head was kept saying

'Where is the Kitchen?'

Chica bumped into someone and fell to the floor glaring up at some bear

"Hey watch it!"

The bear turned and Gazelle started to feel warm around his cheeks

'Oh my God... This guy is cute! Do I look okay? Maybe I should keep up the cool girl act'

"Sorry about that, my name's Burn, or Freddy"

He said as he took out his hand to help Gazelle up, who accepted

"My name's Gazelle, or Chica nice to meet you cutie"

Burn blushed at the nickname

"C-cutie?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"N-no! It- it's fine!"

"Your reactions are cute, calm down Teddy Bear, it's just a nickname"

Burn blushed even more at that

"W-what?!"

Gazelle chuckled at the bear's nervousness, she walked passed him while sliding his index finger on Burn's chin

"See you later Burn-sama"

And with that he walked off moving his hips slightly while doing it

"Wait... SAMA?!"

Gazelle giggled, Oh this would be fun! Now... Where was the kitchen again?

"You like him"

Burn jumped at the voice and turned to see Jude

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! AND NO I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, also wipe that drool off please... It's disgusting"

Burn quickly wiped off the saliva and blushed even more (if that was even possible)

"Heh, wow, the uke sure can flirt, hmm I wonder what the other one will look and act like"

Jude walked off not even looking back at the now red bear

"Geez, if that chicken keeps on flirting like that a new species of bear will be created... The red bear..."

Burn went back into his room and went over this day's events trying to get some sleep

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Me: FINALLY THE CHAPTER IS COMPLETE!**

 **Gazelle the Chicken: Hehe Revenge**

 **Burn the Bear: THAT IS SO UNFAIR!**

 **Jude the Fox: -smirking- I see nothing wrong with it**

 **Burn the Bear: SHUT YOU MOUTH!**

 **Axel the Bunny: That's rude Burn, it's not nice to tell someone to stay quiet, if Jude wants to talk let him talk**

 **Jude the Fox: -still smirking- yeah Burn, don't be rude, let me talk**

 **Burn the Bear: Grrr**

 **Me: Please review minna! I'd love to hear some tips so I can write better in the future SEE YA XD**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	4. Welcome to the World Axel

**Me: Yo minna!**

 **Axel the Bunny: Hello!**

 **Me: Okay Axel it's your turn now!**

 **Axel the Bunny: Yay I can't wait!**

 **Me: So innocent...**

 **Axel the bunny: The Authoress owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been a few days since Gazelle's creation, but that's what worried everyone,Axel shouldn't be taking this long to be complete, the others were only a day apart but Axel is now a whole week younger

"Why is he taking so long?"

said Frank pacing up and down left and right, everywhere! and he had a feeling he wouldn't be stopping any time soon

"I'm not sure either sir, maybe... maybe because the orb doesn't like it?"

"How can that be Issy? Axel has the kindest orb, it would accept anything, not to mention how important Axel's orb is"

SILENCE

SILENCE

SILENCE

"OF COURSE!"

"What is it sir? Have you found out the problem?"

"I believe I have, here is some money, can you please buy me some brown paint?"

"? Umm okay sir"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What?"

"I said paint Axel's eyes! The orb will make Axel's eyes glow white, if someone saw that Axel would be in danger, so if we paint Axel's eyes brown then people would think he has a brown orb"

"But sir isn't brown a bit... ugly?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"N-no offence sir! I just think that... well because Axel is the innocent type brown is a bit... not his colour?"

"Issy Issy Issy, tsk tsk tsk have I taught you nothing?"

said Frank shaking his head in disappointment

"OH! Okay sir! I get it!"

"Atta girl! Now take out the eyes and paint over them"

They started painting the eyes carefully, the orb glowed brighter as if happy at their work

"Sir I have a question..."

"And what is that?"

"If Axel used his flashlights, which are his eyes wouldn't the light be... well light? and not brown?"

Frank thought for a moment, it was true that the animatronics had flashlights and depending on the orbs colour, that's the colour the light would be

"I don't think the orb will get affected by the paint when it comes to using flashlights unfortunately, so we have to be sure there will be no power cut, since then they automatically turn their flashlights on and that will be a problem"

Once they finished they placed the orb in Axel's heart panel again crossing their fingers hoping this was the problem

SILENCE

SILENCE

SILENCE

"...Sir, is it working?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gasp"

"He's waking up!"

"Quiet!"

"Hello?"

Axel looked around the room with the curiosity of a child

"Hello! My name is Axel the Bunny! Nice to meet you! What is this place? It's very plain, though I don't mean any offence by that! So I hope you weren't offended! That would be bad! And first impressions always count! Ooh what is that?! It looks fun! I love playing around with friends! I especially love making people happy! I really don't like it when people aren't happy, so I'll make sure everyone will have a smile on their face!"

The bunny kept talking and talking showing no sign of stopping

"Okay okay that's enough Axel!"

Axel went silent

"Um it's very nice to meet you Axel, my name is Frank Fazbear, you are the bunny animatronic, the waiter of this Pizzeria, your job is simple, just take all the ordered food to the right people and entertain them while you're doing it, like, do a few tricks or something like that"

Axel smiled and nodded

"You will also be using roller skates to go around so be careful with that"

"Okay sir but I have a question"

"What is that?"

"Why can't I move?"

"Ah yes! You see Axel, since you just woke up you're in a weak state so you can't move at the moment"

"Oh okay, can you help me?"

'Finally, someone who will let me help them'

"Here we go"

"Thank you!"

"Ah! And here are your clothes!"

Axel put on his clothes with help from Frank, he was wearing a white tank top, with a hooded shirt over it, brown trousers and black shoes

"Thank you sir!"

"You don't need to call me sir Frank is fine"

"Sorry sir! Oops I mean Frank sir! I mean Sir Frank! Wait what?!"

Frank and a few others laughed at the bunny, he really was the childish one of the four

"Well, how about we go to your bedroom?"

"Okay!"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I would like a white bed, white walls with a red carpeted floor, a red electric guitar over there would be nice, a white closet, a desk with a sketchbook, a bunch of coloured pencils, a lot of pictures of animals! Ooh and I would like a stuffed toy pirate fox please!"

Frank smiled, so far Axel is the only animatronic that has said please when it comes to making their rooms

"Alright then, how about you have a look around?"

"Okay!"

When Frank left Axel went to the balcony to see the view, and it was beautiful, there were cherry blossom trees, flowers of every type on the green grass, and animals playing everywhere! He wanted to go there too, but he wasn't sure if sir- FRANK let him

"That's a shame, maybe I could ask him later!"

he said hopefully zooming out of his bedroom in roller skate mode, however he was so distracted and went so quickly he didn't have enough time to stop himself from crashing into someone

"Ouchie!"

They both started spinning and fell onto the floor

"Ow..."

Axel looked up to see who he crashed into, and who was on top of him

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you like that"

The other being opened his eyes and thats when Axel felt something inside of him flutter

'What is this? Those eyes...'

The other being who was Jude widened his eyes, he didn't know who this boy was but he gave him the same fluttery feeling like when he saw the white orb, that's when he noticed the boy's purple bunny ears

"Hey, you're the new animatronic aren't you?"

The boy smiled and nodded

"Yes I am, my name is Axel or Bonnie what's your name?"

"My name is Jude or Foxy"

"Nice to meet you Jude, you're the fox animatronic? I'm getting a stuffed toy pirate fox! And now that I know he's you I'll cuddle him every night!"

Jude couldn't believe it, for once he was jealous of a toy fox

'Wait, why would I be jealous?'

"Oh... you'd do that? Even though we just met?"

"Of course!"

"I see"

"So yeah Teddy Bear that's why I think I should be the chef of this Pizzeria, I beat you with my eyes closed whilst only using one hand!"

"Oh shut the wow! Jude already getting it on with the new animatronic? At least get a room"

That's when Jude realised he was still on top of Axel, he blushed like crazy and scrambled to get off

Axel also got up whilst tilting his head in confusion

"Getting it on? What do you mean by that?"

SILENCE

SILENCE

"Well done Burn! Now we have to explain to Axel What that means!"

"Well we don't necessarily have to, AND HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW HE IS THE INNOCENT TYPE?!"

"JUST LOOK AT HIM BURN! DOES HE LOOK LIKE A DIRTY MINDED BOY TO YOU?!"

Axel didn't like this, they should be happy, but he could feel what they were feeling and he didn't like it, it hurt, it hurt physically, Axel held a hand to his orb not liking how this was going

"Okay guys break it up! We don't need an upset bunny on the loose"

"What do you mean?" asked Jude

"Axel's orb is different from the rest of you, he can feel any emotion being emitted by anyone, and if it's negative it hurts him physically"

Jude was for some odd reason furious at that and he grabbed the Professor by the shirt and lifted him

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GIVE AXEL SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Jude it's not only negative emotions that affect him, if he gets positive emotions he gets more powerful"

Jude was still angry at that but let the professor go

"Thank you, anyway now that you're all here let's get rehearsing!"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Me:Yo minna! What did you think?!**

 **Axel the Bunny: I thought it was great Authoress-chan!**

 **Me:Why thank you Axel!**

 **Axel the Bunny:What do our work clothes look like?**

 **Me: Okay this will take a while for me to explain!**

 **Burn - Black trousers, A white top and a Black vest with a black top hat and a black bow tie**

 **Jude - Slightly torn pirate clothes, he wears no shoes a hook on his left hand and a sword at the ready**

 **Gazelle - A chef hat, chef clothes except they're split in half so the to half covering his chest area but leaving his arms, neck and tummy bare and the bottom half is like a really short skirt it does cover everything ,except his legs, well, HE IS NOT A GIRL OKAY?! JUST A VEY FEMININE LOOKING GUY**

 **Axel - Black trousers and a white top with a purple vest over it white gloves that only cover his hands and black roller skates**

 **Me: That's all please review minna! I'd love to hear story suggestions with ANY ship you want! Just type down the summary and I'll see what I can do just no smut guys... I'm not the type to write such things...**

 **Axel the Bunny: What's smut?**

 **Everyone gives me death glare**

 **Me: -scared- S-SEE YA ;-;**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


	5. Welcome to Freddys Pizzeria!

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Flora: Erm... What am I doing here?**

 **Me: Well, because you seem to like this story so much I made you a guest here, just like in Angel Wings!**

 **Flora: Thank you Authoress-chan**

 **Me: Enjoy minna! I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **~Beginning~**

"Careful Axel!"

"Sorry Sir!"

"It's Frank!"

"I'm sorry!"

"OW! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"Axel you're not suppose to be on the stage wearing those!"

"S-sorry!"

"Watch the mic!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Axel this is the wrong room!"

"I'm so so sorry!"

"AXEL STOP MOVING!"

"I'm trying!"

Frank was trying to teach Axel how to use the roller skates, it would have been easy, as Axel already knew how to do that, but now they were trying to get Axel to balance plates on his head, shoulders and hands, whilst moving, and trying to perform a few tricks, the results... Weren't the best...

Jude took a hold of Axel holding him still, careful not to make him drop and smash anything.

"Axel this shouldn't be hard for you, you should have the data for this in your chip..."

"I don't know Si- Frank, I'm sorry if I disappointed you..." said the Bunny, dropping his ears.

"No Axel you haven't disappointed me, I'm just confused and nervous is all."

"Nervous?"

"The Pizzeria should open tomorrow, if we can't get you prepared by then, we will have to delay the opening, and that would disappoint a lot of adults and children who want to see all of you."

"What's being n-nervous?" asked Axel, his voice shaking and buzzing.

"Well... I guess it's what you are feeling right now, how do you feel?"

"Like there is fluttery feeling in my stomach."

"Those are probably the butterflies in your tummy Axel."

...

...

...

...

"Axel has butterflies in his tummy?"

"Gasp! Really!?"

Axel lifted his shirt and checked his tummy panel

"Axel there aren't literally butterflies in y-!"

When Axel opened his tummy panel butterflies came flying out

...

...

...

...

"Um... What?"

"I think it's your orb Axel, it's taking things like metaphors literally, hence why you have butterflies in you tummy because you were nervous."

"Or it's the other way round"

"Flora! Good to see you again, I need to thank you for making them these outfits, free pizza?" said Frank giving Flora some pizza who gladly ate it. **(Me: Sorry if you don't like pizzas Flora, if you don't then this will be the only time you eat one)**

"Thank you Frank, but Axel was nervous _because_ there were butterflies in his stomach, I was wondering where they went."

Flora lifted her finger and the four butterflies made themselves comfortable, she placed them on her silver hair.

"Now I feel much better!" said Axel closing the panel putting down his shirt and easily moving around, throwing the plates in the air, performing some acrobatics and catching the plates when he lands before they manage to hit the ground, everyone else, aside from Flora, were shocked at the sudden improvement

"Nice moves Axel!"

"Thank you Gazelle!"

"I think that's enough everyone, you may do whatever you like for the rest of the day, but don't go outside."

Axel's face fell with disappointment, he wanted to go outside so _bad._

"But Axel there is an indoor garden you can use, feel free to enter at anytime, it has animals and plants of all kinds, enjoy your time everyone, oh and get out of those outfits."

Axel wasted no time in putting his casual clothes on and skating quickly to the garden, with a huge smile and merry laughter, like a child.

 **~Time Skip~**

It was night and everyone went to bed, they were all pretty tired from today, but they knew it would be harder tomorrow, they were going to have to please everyone, they all thought about who had it hardest.

Burn: Had to sing songs, he knew he had a good voice, he could scan the minds of the child to see what song they are thinking of, but who would want to sing in front of adults and children who were expecting so much? And what if the child wasn't thinking of the song? What if the child got it confused with another one? But wanted to hear the other song?

Gazelle: Had to cook whilst wearing awfully girly attire, though no one saw him, he didn't face anyone true, but he couldn't mess up the orders, he had to tell Axel which food is for what table, and needed to get it all right and perfect, as a natural cook though it wouldn't be too hard.

Jude: Had to put up a pirate accent, whilst trying to think of different pirate stories for the kids, it would be easy, but the children can also ask their own questions which he has to make up a story for, and some questions wouldn't be the easiest to answer, he sometime had to dance and sing to please them, and they had to sing and dance along, we all know how this will end up, his ears will hurt from the awfully out of tune voices and his eyes will hurt from the embarrassing dancing.

Axel: Had to remember what each person ordered to tell Gazelle, mustn't give people the wrong food, had to skate and perform tricks whilst trying to avoid all the running and excited children, no matter how annoying someone got Axel absolutely _had_ to put up a smile unlike the others and tell them to stop or just ignore the rudeness and continue being nice, poor thing... Anyway he had to make sure that none of the plates fell, and he won't hit children.

 **(Me: Readers, you decide who has it hardest!)**

Before Axel went to bed he hugged his pirate fox toy tightly, kissing it good night and going under the covers of the Queen sized bed, still hugging the fox, Gazelle put the sketchbook in a drawer and went to bed.

Burn just went to bed immediately.

Jude stayed up for a bit, he had a late start to the other animatronics, so he could stay up longer, he continued reading the book until he finished three chapters and went to bed.

 **~The next day~**

Frank was nervous, he had to go to the stage and announce the opening to everyone, but at least he wasn't the one who had to enter the stage and impress everyone with tricks.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and children, you all have been waiting for the day where the Pizzeria opens and now I'm happy to announce that Freddys Pizzeria is open for business!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, the children screamed with excitement.

"Why on earth did they name the Pizzeria after me?" muttered Burn blushing like crazy.

"Now let me introduce the new and improved animatronics! This one is the leader of the team, he always makes sure everything is perfect, that nothing is out of place, he likes to get straight to the point, but deep down he's just a cuddly bear! He'll make sure you all have a great time and laugh the night away! Everyone meet Freddy Fazbear!"

The lights went to the centre of the stage where Freddy walked he waved at everyone with a toothy grin, the children laughed when Freddy 'accidentally' tripped when he was trying to walk towards them, he got up and only said.

"Oopsie Daisy!"

The adults weren't expecting a half animal half human/robot creature, but they weren't complaining, this seemed more child friendly than talking animals.

"Next is a natural cook, he makes the best food ever! And though we may not see him too much, we will always know who makes all the delicious pizza! Just try not to get on his nerves, he is the sassiest animatronic here, everyone say hello to Chica the Chicken!"

A puff of light blue smoke came out of nowhere, when it faded Chica was standing there eyes closed with a frown, hands on his hips tilting them to the left, when he opened his eyes he smirked and said

"What up everyone!"

Again the children screamed with excitement, some women thought that Chica's attire was a bit inappropriate, but the last Chica's attire was worse so they weren't complaining too much, besides the children wouldn't see him a lot, the men weren't making too much of a fuss.

"Next we have everyone's favourite pirate! Now we all remember how the last version was unable to be used anymore, but this new version is 100% safe, so not to worry, he will please all children with the best pirate stories, and he can sing and dance, so children! Make sure you're ready to dance away! Here is Foxy the Pirate Fox!"

Foxy was holding onto the ceiling, so when he was called he dropped down, he landed on all fours, the surprise entrance caused everyone to gasp in.. well... surprise, he stood up and smirked at everyone and shouted

"I hope all you kids are ready t' hear the best pirate stories EVAAAR!" he lifted his hooked hand in the air.

 **(Me: Gah! I cringed when I typed down that pun...)**

"AAAAARG!" the children shouted, some of them covering one eye and pretended it was an eye patch, just like Foxy's, some of the women looked at Foxy's eye and were entranced, that Fox had one gorgeous looking eye.

"Now last but not least, we have the sweetest animatronic here, if any of you have any trouble just ask him, he will give you all a smile on your faces, he is the best waiter around and he will wow you all with his skills in acrobatics, just make sure that you all stay positive, because then he will be positive! Everyone please welcome Bonnie the Bunny!"

Bonnie front flipped onto the stage, spinning around, when he stopped he scissored fingers giving them a winky face and toothy grin with a hand behind his back.

"Hello minna! I hope everyone has fun in this Pizzeria!"

Some perverted men were staring at Axel like he was some sort of God, though the bunny was oblivious to such stares.

"Everyone!"

Silence was the only thing heard, as they all anxiously waited to hear what Frank would say.

"Welcome to Freddys Pizzeria!"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: UGH FINALLY I'M DONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK MINNA?!**

 **Flora: It was great Authoress-chan, and thank you for using me in this story as well**

 **Me: Your welcome, Flora in Angel Wings who is your favourite character? Same thing for Burns Pizzeria**

 **Flora: I'll tell you in the reviews**

 **Me: Okay thanks! Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary for a story with ANY ship you want, just tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive, Flora please please please pleeeeaaaaase type down a story idea, because I'm running out of them...**

 **Flora: I'll try**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**

 **Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **Cast: Goodbye!**


	6. First day of work, Success!

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Okay firstly, Flora of course you can tell me your story, I don't mind what ship you want, who you want Dominant and yes there will be more chapters if you want, yes there can be different personalities for different characters, don't be shy to tell me, for example if you ship Axel and Shawn but prefer Shawn being submissive I won't not write it just because I don't like that ship, I said any story you want and that's final, you don't need to ask me for permission to write down a summary, I'd be more than happy to, and if you don't want it to be a romance story at all then that's okay too**

 **Flora: Thank Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

"What's your order sir?"

"We would like a margarita pizza for the kids and my wife and I would like a pepperoni pizza please."

"Okay, thank you for the order, please be patient until it comes."

Bonnie left the table and went to Chica to tell him the order.

"One margarita and one pepperoni please!"

"On it! Careful you don't drop the plates!"

"Hai!"

Freddy was singing the If you're happy and you know it song, telling the children to sing along.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

'Clap' 'Clap'

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

'Clap' 'Clap'

"If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it if you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

'Clap' 'Clap'

The parents admitted that Freddy was a great singer, too bad the children were singing along with out of tune voices.

"What song should we sing next kids?"

"Can we sing the body song?"

Freddy scanned the child's brain, smiled and nodded.

"Of course, what your name?"

"My name is Mark Evans!"

"Nice to meet you Mark! Okay kids, I'm sure you all know this one! Ahem!"

 _Head Shoulders Knees and Toes_

 _Knees and Toes_

 _Head Shoulders Knees and Toes_

 _Knees and Toes_

 _And Eyes and Ears and Mouth and Nose_

 _Head Shoulders Knees and Toes_

 _Knees and Toes_

All the children laughed with joy, some wanted to go and pet them, but parents were worried for the children's safety.

"Don't worry everyone, Freddy wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Why don't you kids go and pet Bonnie instead, he absolutely loves being pet and hugged, I want you all to give him the bearliest hug in the world." Freddy whispered to the kids, who were covering their mouths to stop themselves from giggling, when Freddy gave the signal all the kids ran towards the unsuspecting bunny and they all gave him a big hug.

Mark wanted to go and pet the bunny's ears so he tried to climb up the Bonnie's body, he failed to do so but found out something even more fun, Bonnie started giggling when Mark touched his side.

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Bonnie is ticklish~?" said Freddy teasingly, he wanted to laugh when he saw Bonnie's face pale then blush with embarrassment.

"F-Freddy! You big meanie! Why did you tell them that?"

Freddy couldn't answer, he was too busy laughing his head off, the adults were more than shocked when they saw how human the robots were acting, if they weren't told that they were robots they would've thought they were humans wearing animal ears and tails.

"Eep! C-children it would be a good idea not to tickle me! Eek! You wouldn't want me to drop any of these plates right? Then there wouldn't be any pizza for anyone!"

The children immediately stopped and ran back to the tables, 'patiently' waiting for the food to come.

"G-good, here you go, sorry for the wait."

"That's quite alright."

Bonnie gave the pizzas to the family then threw the remaining up in the air, he also jumped high up, grabbed the plates, spun then threw them to the tables that ordered, everyone 'Oohed' and 'Ahed' staring at the bunny in complete awe, when Bonnie landed gracefully he went to the next table and asked for their order, as if nothing happened.

"Wow!"

"Okay everyone! All of you who want to hear Foxy's stories go and head to the Pirate Cove! Where the best pirate in all of the seven seas rests!"

The children wasted no time grabbing pizza and drinks, then legging it to the cove, the adults laughed at the kids and some followed to make sure the children were okay to be on their own.

Freddy looked at Bonnie and said.

"How well do you think he will handle the kids?"

 **~Foxy! Foxy! What's it gonna be?~**

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Pirate Cove! Oh! But where is Foxy? We need to call his name so he can come out! Are you ready kids? Foxy! Oh Foxy! Come out come out wherever you are!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Come on kids join me this time!"

All the kids joined in, shouting.

"Foxy! Oh Foxy! Come out come out wherever you are!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh! Maybe we need to say ARRR at the end! Like a pirate! Shout as loudly as you can!"

All the kids shouted as loudly as they could, some screamed, hoping they would get noticed.

"FOXY! OH FOXY! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARRRRR!"

...

...

...

...

"AARRG!"

"YEAH!"

"Ugh! Who woke me up? I was havin' a nice dream about cupcakes."

The kids laughed at the fox who was 'confused' as to where the sound was coming from, he had his back to the children so he couldn't see them.

"WE'RE BEHIND YOU FOXY!"

Foxy finally turned around and pretended he was shocked to see them there, so shocked he fell over, but he managed to catch himself, resulting in him performing a backflip making the children stare at him in awe.

"Phew! That was a close one! Don't ye agree kids?"

The children shouted "YEAH!" then it was silent for a while.

...

...

...

...

"HOLY PIRATE OF THE SEVEN SEAS! IT APPEARS I'VE GOT ME SELF A PIRATE CREW!"

The children once again laughed at Foxy, Foxy then said.

"Well if I've got me self a crew then I might 's well tell ye some stories! Unless of course you've got your own questions that ye want me to answer."

A lot of children put there hand up, Foxy picked one and told them to say their name.

"My name is Kevin Dragonfly! How did you get those scars?"

"Well."

Foxy closed his eyes and chuckled, opened them and said.

"I was fightin' me enemy! His name is Silver the Wolf, and he be a nasty bloke alright, he's the reason behind the loss of me hand!"

Foxy held up his hooked hand to all the kids as proof, though it was just a prop and he didn't actually lose his hand, it was needed for him to where it to add to that pirate effect.

Foxy continued the story, all the children were laughing and smiling, that by the end of the day, they were all too tired to even stay awake, and too full to even look at pizza, they all had a great time though and would come here again tomorrow.

"I think today was really fun!"

"Yeah, though the children didn't tickle you too much, maybe I should've gotten off stage and tickled you myself" said Burn poking the bunny's side, making him squeak, and gave him a friendly pat, unfortunately Jude didn't see it as friendly, he pushed Burn growling threateningly.

"Don't touch him!"

"Geez calm down, I wasn't planning on kissing him or anything."

Jude only glared, Gazelle huffed in annoyance grabbed Axel and went to his room, but not before telling Jude.

"Geez stop being so overprotective Jude, I highly doubt anyone would go near Axel in _that_ way whilst you're around.

The two left leaving the Semes to their glaring competition.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WHAT DID YOU THINK MINNA?!**

 **Alice: AWESOME!**

 **Flora: It was fantastic Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: Okay, don't forget to tell me that summary Flora**

 **Flora: Okay!**

 **Me" Please review minna! Remember that you can type down a summary with ANY ship you want tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive and I'll try and write it for you! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & FLora: Goodbye minna!**


	7. Parts & Service Room

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: Sketchy!**

 **Flora: You're back!**

 **Me: I know! The reason behind my delay was because I had to help my little brother with his homework, because he couldn't do it himself! God he's so annoying!**

 **Alice: Wow... Did you get anything done?**

 **Me: ...No...**

 **Flora: Sketchy owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Axel the Bunny walked around the now empty pizzeria, he wanted to memorise the place well, so he took in every single detail, of course as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going he bumped into something

"Oof! Sorry!"

Axel opened his eyes only to see that he had just apologised to a door, he looked at a sign that was on it

'Parts & Service'

"Hmm, I haven't seen this before, is it locked?"

Axel turned the handle to find out it was indeed locked, he looked around, making sure no one was looking before unlocking the door with his hand, which had turned into a key

"Here we go"

The Bunny knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he was just curious! A little peek wouldn't hurt

"What the" said Axel as he saw many robot pieces scattered everywhere, hands, arms, feet, he swore he saw a face somewhere in there!

"Hello?"

No reply

"Is anyone in here?"

No reply

"Um... I guess it's empty... Wait... What is that?"

Axel walked over to four bodies, one was a fox, one was a bunny, one was a bear and the last one... He had no idea what it was meant to be

"Are you guys alive?"

They had human like bodies, with animal ears and tails, one was a greenette with golden bunny ears and tail

Another had red 'hair' with golden bear ears and tail, the third one had grey hair with white fox ears, pink inside of them, a white bushy tail that was tinted pink at the end and the last one... Axel guessed it was a puppet of sorts, their body was completely black, long blond hair that looked awfully greasy, though the same could be said for the others. The puppet had a mask on, so Axel couldn't see if the being had a face, but it's eyes were closed, along with the others, they were all leaning on each other for support, though the fox was laying on the bear's knees

They weren't in the best condition, he was actually surprised to see all the missing parts in their bodies when he scanned them, but even more so to see the the same looking orbs in their heart areas

"Frank! Frank! I need help!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Typically, Jude was the first to show up, panting only a bit, he was still wearing those blasted goggles, in Axel's opinion, the goggles only hid Jude's real beauty... But that's not the point!

"Look at this Jude!"

"First of all what are you doing here?"

"Just look!"

Jude nearly growled when Axel ignored the question, but had a look, what he saw shocked him

"Axel what is this?!"

"I found them, Jude we aren't the first ones, there were others before us... Does Frank know?"

"Most likely, let's get them to him"

By this time, Gazelle and Burn had also come in, once Axel and Jude explained they nodded and they all picked one of them up

Burn got the Bear

Gazelle got the Fox

Jude got the Bunny

Axel got the Puppet, as it intrigued him the most, however once they had picked them up everyone except Jude scrunched their noses in disgust

"Gross..."

"They stink"

"Ew"

"Seriously guys? You can't blame them, they've been stuck in here for who knows how long, of course they'd stink"

Burn suddenly shivered

"Please tell me that whatever crawled down my back isn't alive"

Gazelle looked at the bears back and nearly gagged, oil was dripping

"Look up! There's one more!"

They all looked up to see another bear like creature, he had black ears and tail

"I'll carry him too" said Burn, feeling a strange connection, most likely because they are all bears

"Is it a girl?"

"Um... No?"

"I only assumed guys, he or she may or may not be male, so calm down"

When they all carried them out in the light they saw them in more detail, but didn't exactly pay attention, they ran to the lab, where Frank usually was, and thankfully he was here this time

"Frank! Look at what we found!" shouted Axel happily, excited to show the scientist

Frank looked up from his work and spat out his drink

"Where did you find those?!"

"In the parts and service room"

"I told you not to go in there!"

"No, you didn't Frank, sir" giggled Axel, but then said

"Anyway, can you fix them? Pretty please!"

Jude and the other animatronics sweatdropped

"This isn't why we're here Axel..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Frank, did you know about this? If so then why did you tell us we were the first ones?"

Frank sighed and shook his head, rubbing his temple, clearly stressed

"You must understand everyone, I said you were the first ones true, but I meant you are the first ones with 100% guarantied safety, these guys however always malfunction... There isn't much I can do, they don't have orbs like the rest of you, if they did there would be a chance for me to bring them back as safe as you. They're heartless robots, that only do what they have been commanded"

"You're wrong!"

"Axel?"

"There _are_ orbs in there! See?"

Axel goes over the puppets heart panel and opens it, with a bit of difficulty by how rusty it was, but it was there. An orb, a ruby red orb, not the same as Jude's though, it looked a lot weaker

Seeing this Frank made all the animatronics lie them all down, he had them open the panels, and just like the puppet's they were unbelievably rusty

"Ugh, that reeks..." whined Frank

"Stop your whining and fix them!" scolded Gazelle, pulling Frank by the collar

'I really need a shirt that will stop them from holding me like this...'

"I will need some time everyone! Okay, so it will take some time to fix the orbs, not only that but their bodies are quite damaged as well, now go! I'll be busy here, so don't come in until I say so"

"But-!"

"Go!"

"sigh... Fine!"

They left the room sadly, wanting to be able to see the robots get fixed... And cleaned...

"What should we do now?"

"Hm... I think I'll go get something to eat, who wants pizza?"

"Me! Me! I do! I do!"

Gazelle smiled at Axel's childish reaction

"I'd like some too, if you don't mind that is~" said Burn, wrapping his arm around Gazelle's shoulders, smirking whilst doing so, it only affected Gazelle slightly by a blush growing on his cheeks

"Jude, want some?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm hungry anyway"

"Good, now you guys wait in the living room, I'll make extra just in case Frank finishes"

"Okay!"

"See ya then"

"Later..."

The three animatronics sat on the couches talking amongst themselves, an hour passed and Gazelle came in with a LOT of pizzas

"Well... You were busy"

"I'm hungry, I swear I could eat all of this on my own!"

"... Please never attempt that..."

Gazelle shrugged and carefully put the plates down on the table, he sat next to Burn and they all started eating, still talking to each other

"Mmm~ This pizza is the best pizza I've ever tasted!" said Axel, moaning in delight

"Isn't it the _only_ pizza you've ever tasted?" said Jude, looking at the bunny in amusement

"Minor details we don't need to get into, besides, my point still stands"

After another few minutes of talking Jude said

"Axel, you've made a mess of yourself... Here"

Jude leaned in and licked off the tomato spread from Axel's cheek, the action surprisingly had no reaction from the Bunny, aside from a confused look

"You know you could have just told me and I would have wiped it off"

"Why do that when I can just lick it off~?"

 _That_ caused Axel to blush deep shades of red, he looked down, stuttering a bit

"O-oh? I s-see"

Later they all went to do their own thing, Axel drew a bit, Gazelle read books, Jude started practicing on a dummy, VERY violently and Burn just listened to some rap music

"OW! OW! OWIE! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO OW!"

They all looked towards the direction of the screaming, Frank came running towards them, clearly in pain

"Frank?"

"Those things are trying to kill me! And right after I brought them back to life too..."

"Wait... WHAT?!"

A metallic scream was heard and a lot of running footsteps, all the animatronics got ready in a battle stance, what they saw shocked them

It was the animatronics that they had brought to Frank, except there was one that they hadn't seen before, it was another fox

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WHAT DID YOU THINK MINNA?!**

 **Flora: Great chapter Sketchy!**

 **Alice: -Nods- But who were those new animatronics?**

 **Me: Wouldn't they count as old?**

 **Alice: Well yeah... But they're new to the story**

 **Me: But they've been here longer**

 **Alice & Me: ... My head hurts...**

 **Flora: -Sweatdrops- Please review minna! Goodbye!**

 **Alice: Goodbye minna!**

 **Me: SEE YA! XD**

 **IE & FNAF Cast: Goodbye!**


End file.
